1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination camera/video-recorder system, which has a built-in recording apparatus for recording image information taken and which is referred to as a xe2x80x9cvideo-cam-corderxe2x80x9d.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional combination camera/video-recorder system (hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9cvideo-cam-corderxe2x80x9d), image information taken is recorded on the magnetic tape of a built-in video tape recorder and reproduced therefrom. This video tape recorder is resistant to vibrations, so that it is suitable, in particular, for use in video recording under harsh conditions, as in the case of gathering news material by using a broadcasting/business-application portable video-cam-corder. However, since the video tape recorder does not allow high-speed access to the image information recorded on the magnetic tape, the image information cannot be quickly recorded, edited, transferred, etc. In view of this, there has recently been developed a video-cam-corder in which the video camera has a built-in disk device using a so-called optical disk, such as an optic disk or a magneto-optic disk, and image information taken is recorded on and reproduced from the optical disk. Examples of such a video-cam-corder have been proposed by the present inventor (See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-65619). Such a disk device is advantageous in that image information can be quickly recorded, edited, transferred, etc. since the image information recorded on the optical disk can be quickly accessed.
The disk device, however, has a problem in that it is less resistant to vibrations than a video tape recorder; when vibrations, impacts, etc. are applied to the device during video recording to cause deviation in the tracking of the laser beam being focused on the optical disk, the image information recorded will be destroyed. In view of this, in the above-mentioned examples proposed by the present inventor, an improvement is achieved in terms of the vibration-proofness of the disk device contained in the video camera. However, there is a demand for further improvement in vibration-proofness, impact-proofness, etc.
The present invention has been made with a view toward solving the above problem in the prior art. It is an object of the present invention to provide a combination camera/video-recorder system in which it is possible to achieve a marked improvement in terms of the vibration-proofness, impact-proofness, etc. of the built-in disk device.
To achieve the above object, there is provided, in accordance with the present invention, a combination camera/video-recorder system wherein the disk device is elastically supported by a plurality of insulators and wherein both the disk recording medium feeding direction and the pick-up feeding direction are arranged substantially parallel to the optical axis of the photographic lens, whereby it is possible to achieve a marked improvement in terms of the vibration-proofness, impact-proofness, etc. of the disk device.